headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: Pilot (Part 2)
"Pilot (Part 2)" is the second part of the premiere episode from season one of the science fiction television series Defiance. It was directed by Scott Stewart and written by series creator Rockne S. O'Bannon as well as Michael Taylor and Kevin Murphy. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, April 15th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Joshua Nolan is asked to help the citizens of Defiance track down the killer of Luke McCawley. The investigation leads to a horrifying discovery that pits the citizens of the town against an attack from the fearsome Votan cyber-warriors known as the Volge. Synopsis The events of Part Two of the pilot episode pick up after Garret Clancy is accidentally shot and killed at the NeedWant. Cast Note: All cast members listed here are credited for the entirety of both parts of this episode. However, not all cast members necessarily appear in both installments. Notations will be made below. This also applies to guest starts, co-stars and uncredited cast. Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor Written by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor Directed by Scott Stewart * Greg Copeland - Producer * Paul Leonard - Producer * Michael Nankin - Producer * Scott Stewart - Executive producer * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Executive producer * Michael Taylor - Executive producer * Kevin Murphy - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian A. Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Bear McCreary - Composer Appearances __NOEDITSECTION__ Characters * Amanda Rosewater * Ben Daris * Datak Tarr * Elah Bandik * Garret Clancy (As a corpse only) * Irisa Nyira * Joshua Nolan's father * Joshua Nolan's mother * Kenya Rosewater * Luke McCawley (In flashback only) * Meh Yewll * Nicolette Riordon * Paul * Raiga Suhon * Rafe McCawley * Rupert Mirch * Rynn Grisu * Solomon Birch * Stasis net sentry * Stahma Tarr * Sukar * Tommy LaSalle Locations * Missouri :* Defiance ::* Bissel Pass ::* Chez Renarda ::* Darby Square ::* Darby Building ::* Lawkeeper station ::* NeedWant ::* St. Louis Arch ::* Tarr residence Items * Cold-fire weapon * Hailer * Stasis net * Terra-Sphere Vehicles * Motorcycle * Roller Races * Humans * Castithans * Indogenes * Irathients * Sensoths * Volge Organizations * Spirit Riders Miscellaneous * 2013 * 2046 * 21st century * Battle of the Bissel Pass * Chief Lawkeeper * Disintegration * Guard * Lawkeeper * Sentry * Shtako * Vidcon Referenced * Ara Shondu * Arkfall * Chango * Defiant Few * Dog * Dog walker * Irzu * Kaziri * Mag-Lev * Miami bomber * Missouri Badlands * Ninety-Niners * Omecs * Pale Wars * Razor rain * Stern Darthy Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is available on disc one of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on April 15th, 2013. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on April 16th, 2013. * Actor Peter MacNeill is credited as Peter MacNeil in this episode. * This is the first appearance of the Tarr residence. * This is the first appearance of Solomon Birch, who makes recurring appearances throughout season one. * This is the second appearance of Ben Daris; placed in a coma in this episode * This is the first appearance of the Volge. They do not appear again until the season three episode, "The Broken Bough". * Actor Douglas Nyback, who plays Ben Daris, will return for seasons two and three as Earth Republic officer Frei Poole. * This is the first and only appearance of the Stasis net sentry; killed by Ben Daris in this episode. * This is the first time that the word Shtako is used in the series. Joshua Nolan says it when he sees the Volge heading for Defiance. Shtako is a Castithan term and is the equivalent to saying "shit". * No Liberata appear in this episode. * There is a young blonde-haired girl seen in the 2013 flashback scene from this episode who appears to be Joshua Nolan's sister. No other information is known about this individual. It is is important to note that this girl is not Rebecca Nolan, who is Joshua's older sister as seen in flashback in the season three episode, "History Rhymes". Allusions * Stahma Tarr posits the notion of Alak Tarr and Christie McCawley actually getting married. Her prediction comes true in episode 1x11, "The Bride Wore Black". * Joshua Nolan makes reference to the Omecs in this episode, citing that the Cold-fire weapon that Ben Daris used to kill Luke McCawley was of Omec design. The Omec is an allegedly extinct alien race. They do not appear in the series until the season three episode, "The World We Seize". * Reference is made to the Dog walker in this episode. The dog walker is a Sensoth who overheard Luke McCawley getting into an argument with Ben Daris in "Part 1". Credits * Actor Peter MacNeil makes a cameo appearance as a corpse in the very beginning of this episode only. * Actress Ilena Wolfe receives end-title credit in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because "Part 2" is paired with "Part 1". * Actress Jessica Nichols receives end-title credit in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because "Part 2" is paired with "Part 1". * Actor Tim Post receives end-title credit in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because "Part 2" is paired with "Part 1". * Actor Rob Archer receives end-title credit in this episode, but does not make an appearance. This is because "Part 2" is paired with "Part 1". Bloopers * Incongruity: Stahma tells Datak, "God forbid anything should happen to Rafe". It is unlikely that a Castithan would invoke the word "God" while speaking English. She would have said Rayetso, who is the Castithan deity. Quotes * Joshua Nolan: I'm a tracker by trade. * Rafe McCawley: Are you now? * Joshua Nolan: Yeah I am. You're looking at the guy who brought in the Miami bomber. And presented Stern Darthy with the head of his sister's murderer. I'll find your killer. For the right price. * Amanda Rosewater: It's not a bad idea, Rafe. * Irisa Nyira: (whispering) Stern Darthy's sister is alive and hates your guts. * Joshua Nolan: Details. Shhh... .... * Datak Tarr: I have little interest in being "in-law" to Rafe McCawley. .... * Datak Tarr: I think a wedding is exactly what this town needs. .... * Tommy LaSalle: You know what you are? You are very... VERY... disconcerting. You know that? .... * Tommy LaSalle: How about you? What did Nolan do to save you? * Irisa Nyira: Something I couldn't do for myself. * Tommy LaSalle: Which was? * Irisa Nyira: He murdered my parents. .... * Ben Daris: I didn't have a choice. The town's finished. All you can do now is run. .... * Amanda Rosewater: We're all gonna die! That's right. That's what you believe, isn't it? So why not just pack up all your belongings and take a chance in the Badlands, 'cause this town is done. .... * Amanda Rosewater: We all have our stories. And we've endured a lot: Raiders, epidemics, floods, but we're still standing. Just like that big-ass arch up there. We live in a great place. A town where human and Votan races live together as equals. We strive for the best, but sometimes we fall short. Sometimes we forget ourselves , and occasionally, this new world rears up and kicks us in the teeth. But we stay. We fight because this town is worth fighting for, and if necessary it's worth dying for. Now, I'm going to stand up to what's coming, and I'm gonna drive them out, and I hope that each and every one of you stands with me, because we are stronger together. .... * Joshua Nolan: These people are brave. * Irisa Nyira: So, they'll die with honor. * Joshua Nolan: You know, sometimes you can be very cold. .... * Joshua Nolan: Hey! I got no intention of dying today. * Irisa Nyira: Most people don't. It still happens. .... * Joshua Nolan: Hey Doc, how we doing up there? * Meh Yewll: If you rush me, we all go boom. If you yell at me, we all go boom. Now you know how I'm doing up here. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Pilot (Part 2)" at the Defiance Wikia ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:April, 2013/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified